


Secret Royal Kisses

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A lot of final fantasy characters, F/M, I tried I hope you like mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Roxas comes home for Christmas. Mama Tifa of course has to invite everyone to celebrate. And hat means everyone.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Secret Royal Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> Secret Rokinami discord Santa! Hope you like DarkMage13! I love your fics! Inspired with the song Motion by Khalid.

Roxas sighed for the hundredth time and Xion glared at him from her seat in the front of the car.

He was coming home for the holidays since it was break at his college. He was honestly going to stay at his dorms but his mom called. She had wanted to ensure that he was coming home. He was going to tell her no but then he remembered his father’s first piece of advice.

You don’t say no to Tifa Lockhart.

He immediately said yes and his mom was happy while his father grunted though he later texted him, saying he did the right move. He sometimes wondered if his father had truly proposed to his mother or was it the other way around. Maybe he should ask his Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith.

Still, he couldn’t argue as he did miss his hometown of Twilight Town. However, that happiness vanished the minute he was greeted with his cousin Xion and her boyfriend Riku.

Riku was already an omen to him.

Now, don’t get him wrong. He did have a few bumps with Riku as the guy had a huge ego back when he was younger. He still thinks he does but Xion and Sora had apparently mellowed him down. And Xion and Sora were Roxas’s favorite cousins so he took their words for it. Still, Riku’s presence was usually always present when something bad happened to Roxas.

For example, falling of his skateboard, his precious sea salt ice cream falling out his hand, being hit with a struggle bat and etc.

So, you can understand why he was tensed.

Then it hit him as well. Instead of his parents picking him up it was a cousin.

“She’s throwing a surprise party at the bar, isn’t she?”

Xion smiled happily as if that hadn’t given away his mother’s intention and then Riku gave an apologetic smile in turn. 

“Stop being so dramatic! So an early surprise Christmas party, what’s so bad about it?” Xion asked turning back in her seat.

“Hmm, let me think. People I don’t for sure know and also don’t like. No offense Riku,” Riku merely shrugged with amusement, “Also, I just traveled in a crowded plane. Do you really think I want to be around people?”

Xion glanced at him from the rear view mirror and nodded.

“Okay, fair enough but come on. The family is there so be a bit patient. I mean Uncle Cloud always goes with Aunt Tifa’s shenanigans. I think you can too,”Xion said.

Roxas sighed again. Well, can’t argue with that.

XXX

“SURPRISE!!!”

Roxas tried so hard to smile but it was obviously strained. Time to socialize even more.

Flash!

He couldn’t help but glare at his dad. Cloud gave the barest of smiles as he took the picture. He was enjoying his son’s pain.

Roxas rolled his eyes before turning to Tifa as he approached to give the first hug. As he assumed, there were so many people he didn’t recognize. But a good majority were still family.

Aunt Aerith and Cindy and Uncle Zack and Prompto. Cousins Sora, Ventus and Vanitas. Then family friends being Riku’s parents, Lightning and Hope followed by Sora’s girlfriend Kairi’s parents Snow and Sarah. 

A couple of friends included. Lea, Isa, Terra, Aqua, Olette,Hayner and Pence. Of course, people he didn’t recognize at all.

Though his eyes fell on the girl with light blonde hair that was speaking with Kairi. He couldn’t see her face but for some reason he felt like he knew her. 

“Roxas!”

He jerked as his mother pouted at him and he chuckled nervously.

“Sorry. Got distracted but nice party mom,” Roxas said.

Tifa smirked,“Of course. Though knowing you, you were complaining the whole way here,”

Roxas rolled his eyes and his mother punched him lightly before taking his bags. Cloud immediately helped out and followed his wife to their son’s room. 

“Roxas!” 

The dirty blonde turned in time to be met with Sora colliding into him. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the other’s energy. 

No one could stay grouchy with Sora around. 

“Hey Sora. Can you tone it down?”

“What? Come on, man! I missed you! We were always together now we’re apart!” Sora shouted.

Couldn’t argue with that.Good thing they’re not the same person.

“Well, you decided to study at Radiant Garden which I remind you helped you find your one,” Roxas reminded his cousin.

Sora, instantly blushed before glancing over at Kairi, who was showing that mystery girl about.

“Yeah! Well, good thing your mom hung mistletoe almost everywhere,” Sora added.

The implication wasn’t lost on Roxas,who noted the couples close to the doorways. They could have an excuse for some public affection. His eyes watched as Ephemer attempted to pull Strelitzia though the other was resisting but not too hard. Also, he noticed the way Lea kept wiggling his brows at Isa, who rolled his eyes.

With that Roxas immediately set to mingle about just as his mom and dad came back as well to join. It was pleasant even if he didn’t recognize everyone. Though he couldn’t help it, his mother was always open to the whole town so it just showed how big her heart was.

Besides, it was nice seeing his dad being more open and joking about with Uncle Zack. Also, appreciated Uncle Prompto taking pictures to preserve those memories. 

He caught up with his friends and cousins getting to know how college was going for them. Roxas had been the only one to travel to Daybreak college while everyone else was Destiny Island, Scala ad Caelum, Twilight Town and Radiant Garden.

Still, as he got to know how everyone was doing, Roxas didn’t se the mysterious girl anymore and wondered if he imagined her.

“Well, Kairi how was she?” Olette asked.

“Very nice but shy like her dad. I mean he’s usually not for crowds right?” Kairi answered.

“Well, she has to get used to it like him! I mean her mom always looks so strong and amazing,” Aqua commented.

“Should you guys really be calling the ki-”

Roxas finally spotted the girl by the bar simply sitting on her own. Roxas couldn’t help but notice how she was trying to hide.

Not thinking twice,he excused himself and slowly walked over to where she sat. His mom slid herself into bartender mode and smiled at him.

“So, what can I get you?”

“Hmm, don’t know. What about you?” Roxas asked.

Roxas turned to the girl, who showed surprise before chuckling. She did seem shy and simply placed a finger on her lips. 

“How about just a gin?” She asked.

Tifa nodded and winked at Roxas causing him to blush while the girl giggled. 

“Your mother knows how to celebrate, Roxas,”

Roxas grinned.

“Yeah, she does know how indeed since she invited the whole town,”

The girl hummed as Tifa returned with the gins.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” 

With that Tifa left them be as they continued to talk to one another. 

“So, you from here or just touring?”

“No, definitely a Twilight gal. Born and raised here and currently being tutored,”

“Tutored? Well, Miss...uh?”

She chuckled, “Namine,”

“Miss Namine, you look my age. So how are you still being well tutored?” Roxas asked.

Namine’s eyes seemed to twinkle with clear amusement at his question. She suddenly cupped her glass and Roxas noted a ring on her right hand. Black with a crystal.

She gave a coy smile, “Well, I required a special kind of tutoring for what I am to do,”

Roxas couldn’t help but smirk in response.

“Must be pretty amazing. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for your name,”

“Trust me, it’ll be my last name that you’ll remember,” she responded.

He gave her a questioning look but she changed topics as they continued to drink away. 

It was amazing talking to someone he never knew yet felt complete with. The pair shared everything with one another and couldn’t help but be so open. And that meant something being the son of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart, who were emotionally shy.

Namine herself tended to become shy and she admitted she behaved like her father more but looked entirely like her mother.

“No, my mother speaks with no fear. Can take your breath away and make you listen,”

“Sounds like an amazing woman,”

“Please, people then expect you to be-”

“-like your parent,” Roxas finished.

Namine gave a gentle smile and he reached forth to push some hair back. The pair blushed then but still they stared at one another.

Suddenly the clocks of the old clock tower started ringing. Namine jerked and then turned to her watch and seemed to decide that it was late already for her. 

“Well, Roxas do excuse me. I have to get going home,” 

She stood up and started getting her bearings together. Roxas stood up too and he wasn’t sure what to do in that moment. He looked up and suddenly said what he was looking at.

“Mistletoe?”

Namine stopped what she was doing and turned to look up at the lamps hanging over the bar.

On one of the lamps was wrapped mistletoe. Roxas looked back down to see a nice shade of pink on Namine’s cheeks. Though there was a smile on her face.

“Well, it is tradition,” She remarked.

Roxas smiled hesitantly before turning his cheek over to her. He waited patiently when she suddenly came to stand before him. Then ever so gently she pressed her lips to his, surprising him. 

Soft lips, he thought before he cupped her cheek. Then as quick as it happened, she pulled away with a wink and was gone. 

“Well, well, well,”

Roxas still high on the kiss turned with amusement to his mother and father. Both smirking rather proudly at him.

Roxas gave a bored look.

“What?” He asked with annoyance.

Of course, that wasn’t going to work.

“Looks like we’ll soon be meeting with the royals,” Cloud commented.

Roxas gave a confused look.

“My boy getting all close to the princess,” Tifa added with a wink.

Princess?

“Wait, what?” Roxas asked.

His parents looked at him in confusion as well. Then it seemed to hit them.

“Roxas,how is-”

“-it possible that-”

“You didn’t know-”

“-that was the King of-”

“-Twilight Town’s daughter!”

Roxas stared dumbfounded at his parents. He knew of the King and Queen of Twilight Town as they lived in the Old Mansion. He knew since he was a child but hardly ever put that much attention to it. As it was always something just normal.

Still, he had kissed the daughter of King Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

Oh, he was so dead. He knew Riku’s presence was an omen.

Still, he appreciated Namine leaving her number to him.


End file.
